The Falling
by enchantedpotter101
Summary: On the run from everyone, Chloe and Derek find themselves once again separated from Simon and Tori. It's only a matter of time before they get caught. ChloexDerek. *NOTE this story is now being updated on my new account Staroline
1. Chapter 1

The Darkest Power Fanfic (working title)

Mr. Bae drove for hours on end, the road twisting further and further to what felt like eternity. Chloe, Derek, Simon and Tori had once again found themselves on the run. The motel they had found was only good as a temporary safe haven and Mr. Bae suggested moving forward. The longer they stayed in one spot, the easier it would be for some Cabal team to find them. Chloe, Derek, Simon and Tori huddled into the back of the van. The back compartment was cut off from the driver's seat so the four were alone, as it had been for the past three weeks. Chloe and Tori sat towards the back each in their own corner. Derek and Simon occupied the other two corners next to the back hatch. Tori had dozed off about twenty minutes into the ride and was quietly snoring. It was fairly obvious that Derek was annoyed by this because the moment she started snoring he clenched his fists. Simon sat in his corner drawing on the back of a piece of paper he found. The ride had been pretty quiet and as much as Chloe wanted to talk no one else seemed up for it. Sometimes she wondered what was going through Derek's mind when he just sat there in silence. It was only a day ago that she had been walking hand-in-hand with him and they kissed. When they kissed it was like electricity, not just a little spark but fireworks. Chloe couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't felt the same way because he'd been acting like he'd forgotten all about kissing her. She had this itch to talk to him about it, but being trapped between Simon and Tori wasn't really an ideal environment to talk.

Chloe kept her head down and continued to try to determine what Derek was thinking. She glanced up at him to see his hair hanging in his face over his eyes. His head was down and he looked quite deep in thought. She turned her head towards Simon who looked up. He met her gaze and attempted a smile, but Chloe could tell he didn't mean it. He quickly went back to drawing and Chloe's heart sank. She had made things awkward between them by accepting his invitation to go out on a date trying to deny her feelings for Derek. Simon knew better than that and figured out her feelings for Derek before she was even sure about it herself.

Chloe leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Sleep hadn't been coming easy to her. However, with nothing else to do sleep came over her and she soon found herself lost in her worst nightmares trying to escape. A cabal team had found them and had taken Derek. Simon was separated from them leaving her with Mr. Bae and Tori. Chloe awoke to someone breathing on her.

"Chloe?" Derek's grumbled.

Chloe opened her eyes to see Derek right in her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Why?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep and you seemed to be crying," he said.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream."

Derek stayed close to her for a second and then retreated back into his corner. Her only chance to find out his feelings just blew up in her face. She glanced around Simon was now asleep and Tori remained quietly snoring. Chloe held her gaze on Derek. He was looking at the note Simon had given him a few days back. It had illustrated Derek and Chloe dating, and it was meant to symbolise that he was ok with it. Chloe knew it wasn't true and by the looks of it so did Derek. He crumpled it up in his hand and let it fall out of his hand.

Out of instinct Chloe asked, "Are you ok?"

Derek looked up and gave a slight nod to assure her he was fine. She knew better than that. Something was bothering him and she wasn't going to let it go. She pulled herself closer to him trying not to wake the others. The inched closer and closer until she was practically sitting on him.

"Derek, I don't think you're ok. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

He looked up and she could see sweat pouring down his face. She moved his hand that was covering a spot on his arm to see a red spot from where he had been scratching.

"You're changing? Here?" Chloe said in a panicked tone.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't change here, Chloe. There's no room and I don't want Simon and Tori there when I change."

"I understand that but how are we going to get you out of here in time to change without everyone else noticing?"

Derek's hand slid behind her and pulled the handle to the hatch.

"Are you crazy?" Chloe whispered.

"No, I'd be crazy to change in here though."

Chloe looked around and realized he was right. There was no space to change in here and his only way out was the hatch.

"Are you coming?" Derek asked, sounding desperate.

Chloe looked out the hatch, the van was moving quickly and it would be a hard fall. Simon and Tori seemed to be sleeping sound enough to not be bothered by the noise or slight breeze. It was fairly warm outside and the only breeze was the one that was coming in because the car was moving. Derek held his hand out to Chloe. She took his hand and couldn't help but wonder if he only needed her to help him get through this. Did he really need her any other time? Chloe took and deep breathe and cleared her head from all thoughts, he needed her now and that was all that mattered.

"You jump first ok, then I'll jump," Derek said to Chloe.

Derek pulled Chloe towards him until she was in fact sitting on his lap. She turned her head slightly waiting for the nod to jump. She stared into his eyes and leaned into kiss him. Before she could he gestured for her to jump. She closed her eyes and lunged forward. She hit the ground hard. She tried to force her eyes to stay open but she fell unconscious.

When Chloe opened her eyes she was staring directly at the sun. She sat up hoping to see that Derek was ok after the fall. To her surprise she was slightly off to the side of the road as was Derek. Derek was still unconscious and she realised the fall must have affected him more while he was changing.

"This was a stupid idea. Why did I ever agree to it?" Chloe moaned.

"Because you care," Derek groaned back.

Chloe got up and ran over to Derek. She kneeled beside him. Muscle spasms took over his body.

"We have to get you out of here. What if someone drives by?"

Derek tried to get up but fell in the attempt. Chloe wrapped her arms around him and slightly lifted him. She was too small and weak to successfully move him.

"Derek, I know it's hard but you're going to have to help me move you," she said in short breaths.

Derek slightly moved his legs in attempt to move. They finally reached the border of the forest. Chloe helped Derek go a bit further in before he collapsed. Chloe sat next to him and talked to him about how everything would be ok, and sure enough the change was complete. In front of her stood a black wolf.

"So do you want to just stay here and wait it out?"

Derek nodded.

"You don't need to stay awake. I know you're tired, you can sleep, I'll be fine."

Derek hesitated before curling up and closing his eyes. Chloe could tell he was keeping his ears open in case anyone was nearby.

Chloe thought about Simon and Tori and wondered if they had noticed they were gone. She thought about what they would do or if they would just assume Derek was changing. She was trying really hard not to think about what dead things could be in the forest. She didn't want to go back to the bat incident.

Chloe was pretty sure it was about an hour before Derek finally woke up and began to change back. When the change back was complete Derek looked at her just looking relieved.

"No raising of the dead this time?" he joked.

"Not that I know of."

It took a second for his smile to fade and to realise that she had been serious. She looked away and desperately tried to think of a way to change the subject.

"So how do you suppose we find Simon and Tori this time?" she asked.

"I may be able to pick up the scent if they are nearby. If not we'll have to follow the road until we can find a place to call Dad's cell phone."

"Why does it seem like you already had this planned out?"

Derek stayed silent.

"How long did you know you were changing before you decided to make it known?"

Once again, he didn't say anything.

"Derek, if there is some pattern to your changes I'd like to know so I can be there for you and not have to guess if you're changing or not!"

"There's no pattern. If there is, I don't know about it."

It was Chloe's turn to stay silent. She looked at his face seeing that he looked tired and worn out.

"You need rest," she finally said in a tone no louder than a whisper.

"You're right."

Derek pulled his clothes back on and laid against a rock. He quickly fell asleep leaving Chloe once again with only her thoughts to occupy her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a matter of time before Chloe fell asleep. She slept for a while without being disturbed by nightmares before she felt a shake that awoke her with a start.

"Chloe you need to get rid of that _thing_."

"What thing, Derek?" Chloe said, sitting up.

She glanced to her right to see a little zombie bunny slowly hopping towards Chloe and Derek. A wave of panic overcame her but she took a breath and closed her eyes. She really tried to focus.

"Chloe, you need to focus!"

"I am focusing!"

"Focus harder!"

"Shut up, Derek!"

Derek backed off. Chloe closed her eyes again and pictured pushing it back. Derek bit his lip to keep himself from trying to coach her through it.

Unsure of whether or not her method worked this time around, Chloe peeked through one eye. The bunny was back to its dead state. Chloe opened both eyes and let her breath go.

"So you're back to raising the dead in your sleep?" Derek said sarcastically.

"Can you never say anything positive?"

Chloe stood up and began to walk away when Derek grabbed her arm. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"You don't think that makes up for everything, do you?"

Derek looked at her with his puppy-dog eyes. Chloe's heart melted just a little bit.

"Ok, maybe it makes up for a bit."

Derek gave her a quick smile, "we need to start making our way back. When we get to the road I'll see if I can pick up a scent."

Luckily, they were fairly close to the road. To their dismay, Derek didn't pick up a scent.

"So what do we do now?" Chloe asked.

"We walk until we find a phone."

The sun was setting and Chloe and Derek were still walking down the endless stretch of highway. Not one car had driven by during the day. Chloe contemplated over whether or not she should talk to Derek about their relationship. She had been thinking about this for most of the day.

"Derek, I-"

"We're coming near to a gas station. We can use the phone there."

"Great," Chloe said.

She stayed quiet until they reached the gas station. She pulled a quarter out of her pocket and handed it to Derek. He dialled Mr. Bae's number. Derek slammed the phone back on its receiver.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"The number's out of service. Dad must have changed his number again."


End file.
